1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of ultrasonic generators and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for minimizing reception nulls in heterodyned ultrasonic signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that ultrasonic generators and detectors can be used to locate leaks or defects, e.g., in pipes. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,915 to Harris. In that arrangement, ultrasonic generators are positioned in a chamber through which the pipes pass. At the ends of these pipes, exterior to the chamber, ultrasonic detectors are located. At the point where a leak occurs in the pipe or the pipe wall is thin, the ultrasonic energy will enter the pipe from the chamber and travel to the end of the pipe where the detector is located. The detector will receive an ultrasonic signal at the end of the pipe indicating the existence of the leak or weak spot in the pipe.
By locating an ultrasonic generator in a closed chamber, a standing wave pattern with peaks and nodes is established. If a node occurs at the position of a leak or weak spot, no ultrasonic energy will escape and the defect will not be detected.
Ultrasonic sensors have also been used to detect ultrasonic energy generated by friction within mechanical devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,977 to Goodman, et al., the details of which are hereby incorporated herein, in their entirety, by reference. The greater the amount of friction, the greater the intensity of the generated ultrasonic energy. Applying a lubricant to the device reduces friction and consequently the intensity of the generated ultrasound drops. Measuring ultrasonic energy thus provides a way to determine when lubrication has reached the friction generating surfaces. Additionally, faulty devices, such as bearings, generate a higher level of ultrasonic energy than do good bearings and thus, this condition can also be detected. However, conventional means require two people to perform this procedure—one person to apply the lubricant to the device, and one person to operate the ultrasonic detector.
In certain instances, e.g., when detecting the malfunction of bearings, an ultrasonic detector is mechanically coupled to the casing of the bearings so that the vibrations caused by the malfunction can be mechanically transmitted to it. With such an arrangement, the frequency is not set by an ultrasonic generator, but is created by the mechanical vibration itself. Here, an ultrasonic detector circuit must be capable of sweeping over a band of frequencies to locate the one frequency that is characteristic of the malfunction. This is usually accomplished by a heterodyning circuit which can be tuned to various frequencies, much in the manner of a radio receiver.
Since ultrasonic energy used for these purposes is generally in the range of 40 kHz, it is too high in frequency to be heard by a human being. Thus, means are typically provided for heterodyning, or frequency shifting, the detected signal into the audio range, and various schemes are available for doing this.
Ultrasonic transducers generally produce a low voltage output in response to received ultrasonic energy. Thus, it is necessary to amplify the detected signal using a high-gain preamplifier before it can be accurately processed. However, if low cost heterodyning and display circuitry are to be used, means must be made available to attenuate the amplified signal to prevent saturating these circuits when high input signals are present. This attenuation also adjusts the sensitivity of the device. For a hand-held unit, the degree of attenuation should be selectable by the user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,659 to Rose et al. discloses an ultrasonic leak detector with a variable resistor attenuator used to adjust the output level of an LED bar graph display. However, this attenuation method does not provide a way to establish fixed reference points to allow for repeatable measurements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,997 to Pecukonis discloses an ultrasonic energy detector with an attenuation network positioned after an initial pre-amplifier and before the signal processing circuitry, which creates an audible output and an LED bar graph display. The resistors in the Pecukonis attenuation network are designed to provide an exponential relationship between the different levels of attenuation. However, Pecukonis does not heterodyne the detected signals to produce an audible output, but rather teaches the benefits of a more complex set of circuits which compress a broad range of ultrasonic frequencies into a narrower audible range. For many applications, the cost and complexity of this type of circuitry are not necessary.
When using ultrasonic energy to detect leaks, it is useful to have a portable ultrasonic sensor which indicates the presence and intensity of ultrasonic energy both visually and audibly. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,977 to Goodman et al. discloses an ultrasonic sensor that displays the intensity of the detected signal on an output meter operable in either linear or logarithmic mode, and also provides for audio output through headphones. U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,769 to Peacock et al. discloses an ultrasonic detector that displays the amplitude of the detected ultrasonic signal on a ten-stage logarithmic LED display. However, the detector disclosed in Peacock does not process the detected signal to produce an audible response, nor does it provide for signal attenuation after the initial pre-amplification stage.
Means have been proposed for increasing the output of the ultrasonic transducer. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,663 to Morris it is suggested that an increase in the voltage output can be achieved by serially arranging two transducers. It has been found, however, that with such an arrangement a typical transistor pre-amplifier loads the transducers to such an extent that the gains achieved by stacking them serially are lost. The Morris patent proposes the use of a triple Darlington configuration in order to produce a sufficiently high input impedance to prevent this degradation in the signal produced by the stack of transducers. Unfortunately, the transducers in this arrangement are not placed so that they both readily receive ultrasonic energy. Thus, the Morris arrangement is not entirely satisfactory.